


All Hell Breaks Loose

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Charmed AU, M/M, Magic, Pheobe!Cisco, Piper!Caitlen, Prue!Barry, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is murdered after word gets out that Caitlin, Cisco, and himself are witches and have magical powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the season 3 finale of Charmed ^_^

“Stein! Stein!” Caitlin yelled as she drove Barry to the hospital as fast as she could. 

She looked behind her to find Barry bleeding out on the backseat. She was trying hard to hold back tears, but she couldn’t stop them knowing that barry may be dying. She swerved into the emergency room and called for help as she pulled Barry out of the car. She only hoped Cisco was okay being held hostage by Hartley. 

The doctors got Barry onto a gurney and wheeled him into a room caitlin falling in close behind. The nurses had pushed her away, but she’d forced herself in as they moved Barry onto a bed and started treating him. 

“How did this happen?” a nurse asked. 

“Some idiotic lunatic in front of our house.She shot him right through our window.” Caitlin said as tears continued to fall. 

“Gunshot wound in upper back, exit wound lower abdomen the doctor called as the other nurses hurried to try and stop the bleeding while setting up an IV and and getting blood packets for a transfusion. 

Caitlin stood back to let them work. She couldn’t do anything. She’d tried as much as she could with what they had in the house, but he had to let the doctors do their work. The doctors scrambled to help Barry, but Caitlin froze when the Barry’s heart sped up and the heart monitor echoed throughout the room. 

“Barry? Barry!” Caitlin ran up and grabbed his hand. 

“C-C-Caitlin? Don’t le-leave.” 

“I’m right here, Barry.” Caitlin soothed. 

“I-I can’t feel anything. I’m cold.” Barry stuttered out, tears in his eyes.

Caitlin sobbed. “You’re gonna be fine, Barry, just hold on.” she said as she stroked at his hair. 

Barry smiled softly. “Tell Cisco I love him. I love you, too.” 

The sound of Barry flatlining pierced the frantic work in the room and the doctor hurried for the defibrillator paddles. He tried twice before stopping and declaring Barry dead. 

“How could this happen?” Caitlin whimpered into Barry’s hand. 

The nurses and doctors left her to her devices as she sobbed over Barry. Caitlin only hoped Cisco would come back to her. She couldn’t bear losing the both of them. She didn’t know how long she kneeled there, but wasn’t surprised when she felt a gust of cold over herself. She looked up to find Cold standing in front of them with a sad look. 

“This is all your fault.” Caitlin growled, standing up. 

Cold ignored her as his eyes grew watery when he looked over Barry’s form. “This wasn’t meant to happen.” Cold said calmly. 

“This is exactly what you meant to happen! You revealed our powers to everyone! What did you think would happen?! Everyone would leave us alone? We would have been carted to some lab or ended up like Barry is now. You killed him Snart.” 

Cold shook his head. “It was just supposed to keep you occupied. I didn’t want him dead.” 

“Well look at him now. He is dead.” Caitlin glared made all the more menacing by the dried blood on her face, hands and clothes. 

“Barry.” Cold gripped Barry’s lifeless arm. “I will fix this.” 

“You’ve done enough!” Caitlin snapped. 

Cold’s eyes snapped up to Caitlin. He could feel the hate rolling off her. Feel her grieving. Her sadness and despair. Cold felt the same as she did. What made the m different was that he was able to hide that. Cold said nothing as he shimmered away, a silent promise left in the air to fix what happened and revive Barry. 

Stein appeared seconds later. “I’m sorry, I was looking for Cisco in the under-” 

Stein looked at Caitlin’s form and then to Barry’s dead body on the table. “No.” 

“Stein, can you fix this?” 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Can you fix this or not, Stein?!” 

“I’ll have to confer with the other elders.” Stein stuttered. 

“Then go!” Caitlin yelled as Stein orbed away. 

Stein orbed to where he had found Cisco. He was still tied up, being goaded by Hartley. 

“Stein! What happened?” 

Stein looked at Cisco with sadness. “Barry’s gone.” 

Cisco’s eyes widened. “No.” 

Stein nodded. 

Cisco turned to Hartley to find him just as surprised. Hartley cut Cisco loose before he shimmered away. Cisco asked Stein to orb him to Barry and broke down when he saw his bloodied body. Stein came back minutes later with a verdict from the elders that nothing could be done. 

Caitlin and Cisco jumped when someone entered the room. “Hey, just keep your hands where I can see them and no one gets hurt.” 

Cisco ran at him and tripped him before rolling him out the door. “Tell Eisling to leave us alone!” Cisco yelled before closing the double doors and placing a pole in between the two door handles. He closed the curtain so they couldn’t be seen before he moved back to Caitlin. 

“What are we gonna do?” Cisco whispered. 

Caitlin shook her head. 

—————

What are you gonna do, Cold?” Hartley asked with crossed arms.

“I spoke with the Source. I managed to get him to reverse time, so Barry can be saved.” 

“This is crazy, Lenny, I know you love this kid but was that wise?” Lisa asked. “The Source always has a catch.” 

“I know. He’s still planning for someone to die.” 

“So what do we do?” Mick asked gruffly. 

“We’re gonna save them.” Len flashed his eyes. 

“You’d really go against the most powerful evil there is?” Hartley asked. 

“You mean to tell me you wouldn’t do that for your little witch.” Len goaded. 

Hartley flushed in anger, but he knew Len spoke the truth. 

“So what’s your plan?” 

Len glanced at Lisa. “We just have to defeat Nimbus at the right time. They’re powers won’t be revealed to the doctor which means they won’t be in danger and Barry won’t be shot.” 

“You make it sound easy.” Mick said. 

“It won’t be easy, but Barry his deserves life.”


End file.
